Darkness within
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Una versión donde Spider-Man es un criminal y tiene como amante a Black Mary Marvel. Lemon incluido. Peter/Mary. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, feliz día del trabajador. En esta ocasión les traigo un One Shot entre una versión malvada de Spider-Man y la versión oscura de Mary Marvel.**

* * *

 ***** **Disclaimer** **: Spider-Man le pertenece a Marvel Comicsy Mary Marvel a DC Comics. No hay ánimo de lucro ya que la utilización de los personajes es solo para diversión.**

* * *

" **Darkness Within"**

* * *

 _Spider-Man x Captain Marvel/Shazam!_

 _Crossover_

 _One Shot_

* * *

By Spidey_Legend

* * *

" _ **E**_ _n otra cruenta pero rutinaria batalla por el poder, el jefe criminal conocido como Spider-Man y su compañera Super Woman han exterminado sin piedad al último resquicio de rivales en el crimen organizado._

 _Otto Octavius, mejor conocido como el Doctor Octopus había ensamblado un equipo de criminales para vencer al arácnido pero finalmente fracasó._

 _Sandman, Hydroman, Pyro y Speed Demon fueron derrotados fácilmente por Super Woman mientras Spider-Man luchaba contra Rhyno, Shocker y Electro._

 _Octavius no podía creerlo y uno por uno fueron asesinados en directo para toda la ciudad. Particularmente no se había visto tan poca piedad desde que Spider-Man y Super Woman mataron a Carnage varios años antes._

 _Octopus murió más lento y con maldad pura. Lo mejor sería no relatarlo aunque haya habido muchos infortunados que atestiguaron semejante acto monstruoso._

 _La muerte de Otto Octavius podría decirse que es la culminación de los diferentes jefes criminales asesinados por Spider-Man en su cruzada._

 _Kingpin, Mister Negative, Rupert Thorne, The Penguin, los Hermanos Lobo y otros criminales que se interponían en su camino._

 _Con esto me retiro. Aprecio mucho mi vida aunque no dudaré en informar al público._

 _Betty Brant, desde el lugar de los hechos para el Daily Bugle"._

* * *

Peter apagó el televisor desde casa donde disfrutaba de su vida como criminal.

Todo había comenzado con la picadura de una araña modificada genéticamente con una fórmula derivada del suero del súper soldado que le dio poderes especiales pero no fue hasta que obtuvo el traje alienígeno que finalmente pudo hacer lo que quería cuando se lo propusiese.

El sindicato del crimen que había fundado hacia cinco años funcionaba de maravilla y todos los héroes y competidores estaban muertos o escondidos. Obviamente tener a alguien como Ultraman ayudaba dado su gran poder pero él era el cerebro y formaban un grupo increíble.

Tras obtener el alien pensó en cambiarse el nombre a Venom pero su novia le persuadió de lo contrario con una buena dosis de sexo y argumento increíble.

Hablando de Mary, ahora conocida como Super Woman y como Mistress Mary para sus subordinados, no podía estar más que contento con ella. En la escuela secundaria nunca hubiese imaginado a una chica interesada en él pero Mary lo hizo desde que conoció a ella y a su hermano Billy aunque sin saber que ella era una súper heroína como su hermano.

Cuando Gorilla Grodd asesinó tanto a Billy como a Freddy, Mary se quebró y la oscuridad entró en ella. Peter que estaba observando la pelea entre el gorila y los héroes sonrió plácidamente y tras encontrarse sola se ofreció para ayudarla con su venganza.

Mary, desesperanzada y furiosa a la vez aceptó la propuesta sin mediar las consecuencias y su caída a la oscuridad comenzó.

Peter la llevó con Black Adam quien la tomó como su aprendiz y entre los dos la quebraron para siempre. Black Adam se aseguró de ello obligándola a cometer sus primeros asesinatos. Mary sintió la oscuridad dentro de ella y por primera vez se alegró.

Entonces Peter aprovechó su oportunidad y se reveló ante ella y la besó. No pudo evitarlo ya que Peter gustaba de ambas personalidades de Mary.

Mary hizo lo mismo y desveló su identidad civil y ambos quedaron estupefactos por la sorpresa.

Aquella noche tuvieron sexo por primera vez y oficializaron que eran pareja.

* * *

" _ **¿Disfrutando de la eliminación de un grupo e idiotas?".**_ Peter enfrentó el rostro de su amada al escuchar el tono burlesco de la pregunta. Le gustaba eso de ella aunque eso era el principio.

Mary estaba con su disfraz oscuro y el símbolo del poder de los dioses aunque de un modo más sexy de lo usual cuando su atuendo era rojo y compartía aventuras con su hermano.

" _ **Solo un poco aunque me gustó como la periodista me nombró. Es bueno saber que te respetan aún".**_ Peter le contestó socarronamente.

" _ **¿No era esa tu ex?".**_ Mary le preguntó algo enojada. Peter sabía que era extremadamente celosa y en el pasado no dudó en matar a algunas chicas solo por haber tenido una cita.

" _ **Betty pertenece al pasado. Un tiempo lejano que no va a volver".**_ Peter le contestó con seriedad y Mary le creyó así que se acercó lentamente a su amante y rodeándolo con los brazos y mirándolo por unos instantes lo besó. Apasionadamente.

Peter le regresó el gesto y la besó con firmeza. Ambos actuaban como si fuesen unos adolescentes lujuriosos y paso a paso se dirigieron a la cama para disfrutarse el uno al otro.

* * *

A todo eso, el traje extraterrestre disfrutaba de las sensaciones que su huésped vivía.

Había elegido bien y por ello lo ayudaba en su cruzada.

* * *

Viendo a Mary en la cama esperándolo y solamente en ropa interior se excitó aún más. La expresión de deseo en su compañera hizo que se acercara a la cama y ubicándose sobre ella procedió a besarla para iniciar el ritual.

Mientras la intensidad del beso subía, las manos de Peter se guiaban por si mismas como si quisiera memorizar la silueta de Mary con sus manos.

Luego procedió a acariciar sus piernas y consiguió sacarle un gemido de placer. Entonces Peter movió las piernas de Mary para levantarlas y hacer el espacio suficiente para seguir dándole una muestra de gozo. La castaña sonreía mientras tanto.

Peter se ubicó en la vagina de Mary y utilizando su lengua comenzó a practicarle sexo oral a la castaña que sintió el placer al instante.

Peter continuó por unos minutos hasta que en un gran gemido de placer Mary se corrió extasiada.

El arácnido la observaba satisfecho con su faena y mientras la mujer respiraba agitada prosiguió con lo siguiente que simplemente era introducir su miembro en su vagina.

Mary apenas sintió la introducción del pene de su amado levantó sus brazos y los puso en la espalda de Peter para sostenerse.

" _ **Hazlo fuerte y rápido hasta que acabes dentro de mi".**_

Peter sabía como Mary quería tener relaciones sexuales y como ambos congeniaban en casi lo mismo, no tenía problemas para complacerla.

Entonces comenzó su tarea y con los segundos Peter lo hacía más fuerte y más rápido y más profundo. Utilizaba su fuerza especial para producir el goce y tal como le pidió no pararía hasta acabar dentro de ella.

Durante la próxima media hora tanto Peter como Mary disfrutaron a pleno su tiempo íntimo.

Al final del acto sexual, se besaron y decidieron dormir un rato.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 ***A decir verdad me costó un poco escribir el lemon entre Peter y Mary así que espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 ***Cualquier duda, ya saben, me pueden enviar un mensaje y les contestaré a la brevedad posible.**

 ***Desde luego, muchas gracias.**

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
